Users can input information on a screen using a virtual keyboard which projects a representation of keys on the screen surface. Typing on a virtual keyboard displayed on a touch-sensitive display of a computing device can be a slow and error-prone experience for many users, for example, due to the cramped size and spacing of the virtual keys included in the virtual keyboard, as well as the lack of tactile feel or feedback provided by the virtual keyboard. Methods to better interpret user interactions with virtual keyboard would facilitate user interaction with keyboard-less devices.